the Miz and Me?
by PhenomsGirl
Summary: Amber was in the Bahamas when she meets Mike. Things seem to work for them until a "friend" hurts them both and makes Mike question everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I love to watch wrestling so I thought I would try to write this story. I know that they way i see the wrestlers on tv is probably alot different than they are but this is my story and i can have them be anyway i want**

Chapter 1: Days Go By

I loved being in the Bahamas. It was my second time being there. The first was awesome. That time I was just a teenager but now I was 23 and had less freedom than I had at 17. Of course it was my fault choosing to send my two week break on a mission trip. The pastor's wife and one of my best friends had tried to get me to lend a hand at the clinic. I was on break from working in a pediatrics office and I did not want to spend my break doing the same job I would have been doing at home. I wanted a break so I was spending my days painting a school.

Being an adult was worse than being one of the kids, more responsibility; less fun. So when I heard that RAW was gonna be in Nassau I was ecstatic. I had had this planned since I knew that while I was on vacation the WWE would be there. Now all I had to do was find a way to sneak out which turned out to not be that difficult. I loved watching Cena beat the smirk off Wade Barrett: the leader of the nexus. It was an awesome show almost everyone I wanted to win won and when they didn't it was crushing. Watching it live was so different than watching on T.V. I knew I was supposed to stay at the hotel but I needed time to myself (ironic my time to myself was spent in a crowd of thousands lol). I was surprised that is was easy to sneak back in.

After that I had trouble sleeping so I made a mini pot of coffee and took it out to the terrace. It was still so dark I didn't see that someone was also out on their terrace until I heard him speak. I was so startled that I'm sure I must have jumped three feet.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked.

"What" I asked jumping out of my skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just asked if you were having trouble sleeping." He said laughing.

Pisses that he was laughing at me I let myself get sarcastic. "No I just decided I wanted to be scared to death so I came out to see if it would happen. Now who are you?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you. But it was funny seeing you jump" he said realizing that I was mad. "Oh and my name's Mike Mizanin."

"Really" it was still dark and I didn't believe him for a second. The Miz rooming right next to me sounded too good to be true. "So you're the Miz and you're…"

Before I could finish the sentence he finished it for me "and I'm AWESOME"

"Wow! You really are the Miz. I thought it was hilarious when you attacked R-Truth and asked him if he was hurt. My sister and I laughed for a week." By now it was I was better able to see. Not only was I getting used to seeing through the darkness but I noticed during our conversation it was also getting lighter. So if I hadn't been 100% sure before that he was the Miz I was now.

"So what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"I went to see RAW last night. I have watched it forever but this was the first time I have ever seen it live."

"Really since forever isn't that an exaggeration?"

"No I'm 23 and I can remember being 5 and telling my BF in kindergarten about Jericho. So it's not an exaggeration."

_Wow he thought at least she's legal I thought she was 17 or 16. _"You look younger than 23."

"I get that a lot. I had a patient's parent ask if I was a HS intern. He was a little nervous that I would be helping to make his child well." I said laughing.

"Wow. So since it's about time for breakfast you wanna go down to the dining room and see about breakfast."

"Sure I don't have anything to do today. We leave tomorrow so we were giving the day off to enjoy. Most of my friends opted to go snorkeling so I'm left alone."

I loved talking to him. After we finished breakfast, Mike invited me to go swimming. "Cool. But which pool are we going to?" There were at least five pools at the hotel. My favorite was the one that had a bridge that I could use to jump into the pool, if I didn't get caught.

"I was thinking we could swim in the ocean if it's not too cold."

While we were swimming I asked him where RAW was headed to next week. I was surprised when he said that he had a month off and was going to travel to some of the places he hadn't been able to really visit.

"So where are you gonna go to first?"

"Nashville, Tennessee." He said making me choke. I lived two hours from there.

Choking on my water I told him that I lived less than two hours from there. He got a secretive grin and said really. I had a feeling that after I left the Bahamas I would see him again real soon.

**Review and tell me what you think. I'm working on Chapter 2 right now **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Every time I Hear Your Name

"Wow, I can't believe you're here." I told him. Last night at dinner I had asked if he wanted to come to church with me. My friend Traci was looking forward to meeting him since every time I heard some talk about wrestling or I talked about him I got all happy. Mike and I had talked about almost everything. He knew most of my secrets and I knew that if he came with me that I had friends there to make sure that he knew not to hurt me.

They knew how hard a time I had trusting people so they were a little concerned that I would get hurt.

**Mike's POV**

I wasn't sure what I was doing there. I mean she had invited me but I wasn't sure why I was there. When I saw her I remembered why I had said I would be there. It took her a moment to notice I was there. I liked being able to see her like that. She was so cute and more relaxed than I had seen her. When she did notice that I was there it didn't take long for her to get to my side. Behind her came a couple. When she got to me I picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here." She said after I put her down. She looked so happy and she had a huge smile on her face.

"You invited me." I said. "I know but I didn't think that" She couldn't finish that sentence. The couple had reached us.

"Mike this is my brother Thomas and his wife Traci." She must have seen that I was confused. Thomas is a red head she's a brunette and they looked nothing alike.

"Hi Mike It's nice to meet you. Amber can't stop talking about you" Traci said making me go beet red.

"Traci and I were asking if Amber wanted to come over today. The whole youth group is gonna be there and I thought she might want to see some old friends. We were gonna order pizza, swim, and play ultimate Frisbee. You wanna come, too?"

"Sure. But what's ultimate Frisbee?" All three looked at me like I had grown a second head. My question and their reaction made Amber tell them that we would ride with them after church because I just had to play ultimate Frisbee.

**Amber's POV**

He was here. YAY! I couldn't believe it when he walked in and then he picked me up. I was so happy. Everything was fine I was fixin to tell him about going to Thomas and Traci's but I was interrupted by Traci having to tell Mike how much I had talked about him. I guess it was pay back from all the years I spent arguing with her husband but I figured that it was my right. When he said something stupid someone had to tell him so and I was always around to catch him when he did. I couldn't believe it when Mike said that he had never played ultimate. I smiled and told him that he had to come. I love that game.

I was funny seeing Mike sit and watch us play the first round then he was all for playing. It was so much fun being around all my friends. However afterwards I couldn't wait for them to leave because I knew that Thomas and Traci wanted to get to know Mike. Later after the youth group had left to get ready for evening worship. We decided to stay and help clean up for two reasons 1) to really help and 2) because they had driven us and we had no other way to leave. After we had gotten the house straightened Thomas called Mike into the living room while Traci and I sat on the back porch.

"You know he's giving him the riot act, don't you" Traci said.

"Yeah, but my dad already gave him that. Let's just say that my dad would have put Rodney Atkins song _Cleaning this Gun_ to shame. It was hilarious watching them."

"Yea but don't you think things are going to fast?"

"No I really like him and he seems to really like me. Besides we're just dating."

**Mike POV**

I really liked that Amber had somebody to watch out for her even though I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. I knew Amber loved working at the pediatrics but when I left in a few days I didn't really want to leave her. So I had talked with Bret and Vince about seeing if they would interview her and see if she could work with the trainer seeing to our injuries. I mean when it comes down to it must of the superstars were just like big babies when it came to getting bandaged up and being in the clinic.

"So what do you think Amber will say?" I asked after I had told Him my plan. "Do you think she'll be happy or should I hide all sharp objects?"

"I know she likes you so it could be a good thing, however, I know that she really wanted to work with children so I would tell her in a room without easy access to knives, baseball bats, or broom."

"Brooms?"

"Yeah I played a prank on her and the only thing she had handy to beat me with was the broom in the corner. Who knew that brooms could be a deadly weapon." He said laughing.

I really wanted her to be there with me. I knew that everyone would like her. I just hoped she would like this idea.

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have come to the conclusion that if I can all my title chapters will be titles of country songs. Love, love, love country music.**

Chapter 3: Nine to Five

"Hey Amber can we talk?"

"Yeah" I said. He was making me nervous. I knew that we only had a few days until he had to be in Atlanta, Georgia.

"How would you like to go with me when I leave for work?"

"I'd love to but I don't think I can. One I don't think I can afford it and two my job"

"I got you an interview with Vince and Bret."

"Bret HART. Oh My God."

Laughing he said, "I take it you are happy."

"Yeah, but I…When do I talk to him, I mean them, do I have to see Vince? He just always seems so mean"

"Tomorrow and he's not like that in person."

"T..To…Tomorrow. How long have you had this planed?"

"Just a few days."

**Mike's POV**

I couldn't believe it she called her boss and said that she had a job interview. She was actually gonna go. I knew that they would hire her they just had to. I got her up early and we drove to Georgia.

**Amber's POV **

"Hello. Mr. McMahon, Mr. Hart" I couldn't believe that I was talking to the 'best there is, best there was, and best there ever will be.'

"Hi call us Vince and Bret."

"Ok"

"So we looked over your resume and it says that you've worked with Dr. Lawson in his pediatrics clinic for two years. So we think that that will help you here since most of our guys and some of the divas act like children when it comes to getting bandaged up. So if there are no questions you're hired."

"I am? Thank you I can't wait till I go tell Mike"

As soon as we were done and I had to go call Dr. Lawson. He was happy that I had got a new job because he was going to have to let people go due to the ecomony. I ran to where Mike was waiting for me. Before I got to his dress I tried to look sad and dejected.

"Mike I think we need to sit down and talk." I told him doing my best to look sad.

"I already know you got the job." He said laughing.

"How in the world could you know that?"

"1) You look like your hiding something, 2) your eyes are sparkling, and 3) I was standing outside the door listening." He said matter of factly.

"Oh so you were eaves dropping, huh. Thank you." I said as I went and gave him a big hug. I laughed when he used my hug to pick me up. He leaned down and…

"Well well what do we have here?" Came a voice from the doorway. His question caused me to blush

"Damn. Randy get out of here." Mike told his friend. "Amber this is Randy"

"Hi." I said trying not to get any redder.

"Does she always get this red?" He asked laughing at how red I still was.

**Mike's POV**

I couldn't believe that Randy had come in.

"Randy get out of here, now!"

"Fine but everybody was looking for you at in catering. So unless you want to be further interrupted I would suggest you get down there. Wow! I didn't think she could get redder. Wait till I tell the guys."

So after he had left and Amber had lost some of the color in her face we went to catering. She was a little nervous. "Don't worry." I said.

"But what if…"

"What if nothing"

"I could go back and wait for you."

"NO" came a chorus of voices. While we were talking we had made it to the table Randy and some of the other guys were out.

"See told you they'd like you."

"Yeah I already told them how easy it was to make Amber blush. See she's red right now and I didn't say anything." Randy said making her blush.

"Leave her alone." I said it probably would have worked if I could have said it with a straight face.

"Ok. Amber you met Randy but this is Cena, Chris Irving, Adam, Ted, Cody, John Morrison, T.J., David, and Natalya. She's going to be working in the clinic."

"Hi." She said a little embarrassed.

"Is she even legal?" asked Morrison. "Naught that i would mind if you got arrested, it would mean one less person for Money in the Bank."

"Yes I am legal. How else could i have a nursing degree?" I said trying not to get red.

We sat down at the table between Ted and Cody. "Speaking of that, who's ready for Money in the Bank?"

"I think I know whose gonna win." Amber said surprising us all.

"Really?" asked Ted.

"Yeah. It's logic."

"Fine then tell us who is going to win?" I asked this could be funny. And it was nice to see her with my friends.

**Amber's POV**

"Ok. There are eight guys, right? There's you, Randy, Adam, Mark, Morrison, Jericho, DiBiase, and Bourne. You won't win because you already hold the U.S. Championship and I doubt they would let you have two championships. You could get cocky. That knocks it down to seven."

"Nice to know you believe in me." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry" I said giving him a hug; not knowing if he was pretending but hoping he was.

"It's ok. I was just kidding." He gave me a long kiss.

"Enough you two. I wanna hear who she thinks is going to win." Said ted. There was something about him that made me uncomfortable.

"Aww she's blushing again." I heard someone say laughing.

"Ok. I don't see Bourne, Mark Henry, Morrison, or DiBiase. Bourne, DiBiase, and Morrison because I don't see them beating Edge or Orton; and Mark Henry cause of gravity. Sorry guys"

"Wow well…ok" Morrison looked disappointed.

"What about me?" asked Adam.

"So the three that are left are Jericho, you, and Randy. Adam you've won twice. If you won it would be a 'been there done that' type thing. So that leaves Randy and Chris. I think that this could be a way for Randy to turn heel if Cena wins his title back from Sheamus. And Jericho I think you'll do ok just not win."

"Wow seems like that you've thought about this some."

"Some she could put the writers out of business."

"Wow"

Laughing I said "yeah but I could be wrong. I mean I haven't watched wrestling much since 2001. So…"

"Yeah guys get this she's been watching wrestling since she was 5."

"No way"

"Yeah it was something my mo…mom and I could do together."

I really liked getting to know these guys. They were so nice. It was like they were one big family.

"Well Amber we should get going. You need to get your room and unpack."

"Yeah right ya'll just want to continue whatever it was that Randy interrupted." Cena said to see if I would blush.

"W…wh…what" I said trying my damndest not to get red.

"With that reaction what were they doing?" asked Ted who hadn't heard the story.

"Nothing and I have no clue what you're talking about. I do not blush easily."

"Yeah right." Everyone said laughing.

I couldn't wait till we got to the hotel. After Mike helped me unpack we went to his room to unpack his clothes. We decided to spend some time together and watch a movie. Halfway during the movie I laid my head on his shoulder. He bent his head, kissed me and without any intention to do so, I sat up and wound my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and he embraced me tighter with a moan and held my lips with a passionate kiss. I hated to leave but I had to go.

"I should be goin'. I need to get ready for tomorrow. With ya'll practicing for Monday I'm probably gonna get to repair a few of ya'll."

"Please, please stay?"

"I don't think I can"

"Ok. I'll walk you back to your room."

He was so sweet. When we got to my door I was happy when he gave me a goodnight kiss that was even better than the one we had just had. Why couldn't I stay with him just one night. What  
would it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tonight I Wanna Cry

Mike came and got me the next couple of mornings. We would eat and talk. Then I would go to the clinic and wait to see who would come in needing cuts, scrapes, and bruises taken care of. When I wasn't busy with work, I couldn't keep my mind off Mike. I really love him, but how to tell him.

"Hi. I was told to come in here and see if I needed stitches."

"Hi Ted. Come on in and sit in that chair over there. I'll see to it in one second." I said turning to get some things out of a drawer. When I went to look at his cut he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go" I said getting nervous. I was going to be alone with him for god knew how long.

"Not yet. Now why don't you ditch mike and go out with me. I'll make it worth it."

"No. now Let Me Go." I ground out through clenched teeth. I tried to pry my wrist from his hands.

"Not yet sweetheart. You're going to stand there and listen to me. I would hate to have to hurt you because you wouldn't listen." I was really getting nervous so I used my free hand to slap him across the face. But all that did was get my wrist twisted and a busted lip.

"What the hell is going on here? I think she said to let her go" I was thankful that somebody else had come around. Looking around I saw Jericho and Randy at the door.

"I know I heard her say it." Jericho said as Ted let go of me.

"Your cut does not require stitches. Please leave." I said as quickly as I could. I was relieved when he left.

"Hey are you ok."

"I'm fine. Uhm, could you not tell Mike what happened?" I asked as they looked at each other.

"Sorry we have to tell him. He's going to know something's up when he sees you."

"Why"

"You're lip is busted and your wrist has bruises all around it."

"Ok. I'll tell him." I said as I saw them giving each other a look. "I promise. Now tell me why ya'll are down here."

"Mike sent us he thought that we should come down and see if you wanted to come for lunch."

"Sure just let me grab my purse" I said as I went to the other room. "K now let's go. By the way where is Mike?"

"Going over the tomorrow's show and working with his rookie."

When we made our way to catering I tried to think of some way to explain everything. When we got there I followed them to the table but I didn't see Mike. I was doing my best not to use my wrist where people could see the bruises. I was so intent on hiding that I didn't hear Mike come up behind me. It made me jump when he put his arms around me and brushed a kiss on my neck behind my ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's ok. It has just been a hectic day." I said as he moved to sit beside me.

"What the hell happened to your lip?"

"Nothing"

"Amber, if you don't tell him…"

"What happened?"

"I kinda got into a little trouble."

"A little trouble. Mike make her show you her wrist."

"Let me see."

"Ok here you go." I said showing him the good wrist.

Thinking it was a joke he said "let me see the other one."

Sighing I pulled my other hand out from under the table. "Here, you go"

"Who did this?"

"Ted. But it's fine."

"Fine, your lip is busted and you've got bruises."

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore and your friends helped. I doubt that he will do anything else."

"Ok but maybe one of us should hang around for awhile until he backs off."

"No"

"Yes. No arguments. Now how about we go finish that movie." He said kissing my neck again.

"Ok. But can we wait till later I kinda wanna take a nap and rest."

"Sure call me when you want me to come over."

"I'll call around six or seven. We can go eat then watch the movie."

Later I called Mike to tell him I was ready to go.

"Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Can't wait." After I got off the phone I heard a knocking on the door. Going to answer the door I was happy until I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here? Leave."

"Not likely. I'm the million dollar champion and I get what I want." He said as he pushed his way into the room.

I tried to reach the phone only to have my hair yanked back and an arm coming around my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pushed me toward the wall. When I felt a fist hit me in the face with such force that I was knocked against the wall. He then kicked me in the stomach and I toppled over onto the floor. He continued to kick me in my ribs. Any second he could strike me and I would be down for the count. He struck me again and again each one was harder and more brutal than the other. While he continued kicking, and slapping, and punching me in many more places than one I prayed.

"Stop."

_Please God let Mike get here soon. Please please._ I kept thinking he was supposed to be here by now.

**Mike's POV**

Today was going to end great. I couldn't wait to take Amber out. As I got near her door I heard voices and crying.

"Stop."

Concerned I pulled out the duplicate key and unlocked the door.

"Get the hell off her" I yelled. Pulling ted back I knocked him in the head until he passed out. Using my phone I called Adam and told him to get Vince up here. I also called Randy and Chris and told them to get up to Amber's room. I needed help. I had picked Amber up and was cradling her. All the guys got there at the same time.

"Waits going on, Mike?" asked Vince when he came through the door. "Shit. What happened here?"

"Ted"

"He did this to her." By now Ted had gotten up

"Yep."

"Hey Vince can we take him outside?" The three guys asked. I knew that by the time they did get outside I knew that the rest of the guys would be there too.

"Yeah and tomorrow he's fired. Mike is she going to be ok." He was concerned because she hadn't said anything. He was also wondering if she was going to press charges or do something that could hurt to company.

"Yeah I think she's just shocked." I wanted to be with the guys when they took DiBiase outside. No one should have to go through what she had. But I knew what Vince meant she needed help.

**Amber's POV**

I was so that somebody and helped me. I felt like crying.

"Honey? I'm going to take you to my room."

"Ok" I said crying so hard the word was barely heard.

Later I heard from Mike that the guys had beat Ted up pretty bad. Mike said that on the next show, Donald Trump was going to be the guest host. They were going to make a big deal about Ted being fired. They were going to let Trump do his whole "you're fired" bit. I was just glad he was gone.

**I don't know what to do next. I think i want Mike to have problems with what happened. I also wanted her to take self-defence from orton and cena **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Somebody needs a Hug

"I wanted to ask if any of ya'll could teach me something so that if someone tries what Ted did I won't be so helpless. Does that make sense?" I asked Cena, Adam, Randy, and Chris.

"Yeah but why are you asking us? Did Mike say no?" Randy asked.

"I didn't want to bother him. We've been arguing a lot lately." I said looking down into my coffee cup and fiddling with my spoon.

"Oh. You want us to talk to him?"

"No. I'll… No it'll be ok. So what do ya'll say anyone want to teach me to fight? Or at least …."

"Yeah Cena and I can. I mean we are the best."

"I thought Jericho was best in the world or Kane. I think he's a big teddy bear"

"Yeah and we better all watch out cause lightening is gonna strike."

"Hey it could happen. I'm a sweet angel. Who wouldn't want to help me?

"Ha ha ha. Since when did you get a smart ass?"

"Me a start mouth. No way."

"Right. So when?"

"Whenever you have time I guess. It's one of the things Mike and I argue about. But it's true ya know you'll cause us all to get struck by lightning."

Later

I could tell that they were frustrated. I was havin' trouble I mean how could I actually hurt somebody. I spent most of my life trying to make everyone happy it just wasn't right for me to lash out at someone.

"Ok let's try this again."

"John if I couldn't get it right the last three times I doubt that trying one more time will help. I just can't do this."

"Come on."

"No. This was a bad idea."

"No it's not. You just got to try. Now just try to kick Randy."

"Fine" I said. This could be fun I thought sarcastically. I wasn't really happy. Why in the world did I think this was a good idea? While I was contemplating whether I could or could not kick Randy I felt some one behind me. When he went to put his arms around me I countered and brought him down by twisting his arm and kicking the back of his knee. Wait, I did what…

"Oh My Goodness."

"Amber can I get up now" asked Jericho

"What? oh yeah sorry. Hey John I guess you were right." I said trying not to laugh at the look on Jericho's face. "But how did I do that, and why did you sneak up on me." I could feel myself getting red.

"Don't know maybe you just hate him. Maybe your subconscious did it. Like a Freudian slip." John said.

"Ok, I'll buy that. Now why did you sneak up on me?"

"So you hate me."

"What." I said before I remembered what John had said. "No I don't _hate_ you. I'm not happy that you snuck up behind me but no I don't hate you."

"Good now I can sleep easier." He said making me laugh. "I was watching you and I really didn't think I'd get hurt. You weren't doing very well.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better." I said in a sarcastic voice. "You still shouldn't have snuck up behind me. Now that I'm done can we go get lunch?"

"Who said you were done."

"_Randy_, John said one more time. That was it and I did it now I want lunch. Please please please" I said with a pretending to pout.

"John said to try to kick me you didn't. Jericho sneaking up behind you doesn't count."

Hear that? You don't count to Randy" thinking that if I get them to argue I could stop and we could get lunch.

"Who wants taco's?" Jericho asked not wanting to get in the middle of it.

I didn't really care so I said sure. While we were walking out to the cars I was deep in thought. I can't believe I just took down Chris Jericho. Almost makes me happy. I'm not comfortable with people trying to sneak up behind me. It makes me nervous. Oh well. As we were walking to the car Cena and Randy were talking in hushed voices about something and Jericho was trying to get me to talk to him.

"Hey so how are things going between you and Mike?"

"I don't really know" I said with a sigh. "He gets mad at everything I do and then he just leaves the room and doesn't come back for hours."

"Sure you don't want me or one of the guys to talk to him? Wait, he gets mad at what, exactly?"

"Me. I've been having nightmares and he says he can't keep waking up in the middle of the night. He just turns everything into something about him. My nightmares are keeping him awake like I'm having them on purpose."

"Wow. You could trade rooms."

"With who? The only diva I know rooms with her boyfriend. And, I kinda don't want to know what they do in their spare time. That's just too much info."

"Hey Randy, Amber wants to know if she can room with us in Texas."

"Don't you dare," I said turning redder than I had before. "I wouldn't want to impose or put anybody out."

"It's no big deal right Randy?"

"Sure" he replied.

"Fine, but I call the couch. No arguing. Ya'll work to hard your muscles need the nice soft bed."

"Fine with me. Who could argue with that logic? So I'll see you in Texas."

"That's right we leave tonight don't we. I gotta go pack and tell Mike I got a new room. Oh and do you know anyone I could ride with. I just don't feel like riding with Mike."

"Sure meet us in the lobby around six and we'll stop for dinner and then drive."

I knew Mike probably wouldn't be that upset about me leaving. I didn't know what he did when he left for hours and right now I didn't really care. I was tired of feeling like crap. But for now we were on our way to get food. That was good I needed to eat.


End file.
